Second Person
by cattcantspell
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find them selfs in a gay bashing and Kurt is seriously injured. Written using second person  hints the title .


_**AN: **_

_**I really want to improve my writing and try to work in different points of view and styles. That's what these fics will do. Just little stories, still undeniably Klaine, in different forms of writing. I hope this interests you, and if you have any sugestions for different styles etc. you think I shouuld try out, comment or i.m. me! I hope this will be as cool as I think it's going to be...**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Kurt and Blaine find them selfs in a gay bashing and Kurt is seriously injured. Written using second person (hints the title). Incase it's unclear, second person is the writer speking directly to the reader. ex: "you fel to the glround, weeping. You had no where else to go." Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: charater death ( i just kinda spoiled it...)**_

* * *

><p>They turned into the alley, looking tuff and grimey. You grab Blaine's hand and glance over to his face, seeing the frightened look quickly fall over it. These people obviously want to stir the waters with you, and you and your boyfriend have no where to escape. Gripping tighter to Blaine as if he's your only life line, your only hope to get out of this unharmed, you turn to the approaching gang.<p>

"Hey homos!" one of them shouts, he's obviously the leader, based off the way the other four flank him on either side. "What do you think you're doing here?" You swallow hard, mind raceing for a snarky come-back, but none appears. Blaine pulls you closer and breaths deeply.

"We were just leaving, actually." Holding onto you, he makes to back up, not wanting to take his eyes off them.

"Oh, no you don't. You can stay right here." One of the goons on the left says calmly. There is a rustle of feet on the ground and you turn your head to see two other darkly dressed men approacing from behind.

"Blaine!" you wisper, in a hope to keep this conversation as private as possible "There's two behind us." Blaine doesn't turn, he trusts you and attempts again, with words.

"Please, just let us go. We really don't mean any harm. Please... Just let us go..." he trailed off, the fear was now obvious in his fluctuating voice.

The leader laughed at this, the rest following suit. "Now she's begging!" he taunted, accenting the incorrect gender. "What do you think, guys? Should we let the little faggots go, or should we stop them from spreading their disgusting disease?" His words hit like bullets, sending fury straight to your heart. But once again, you're at a loss for words.

The one behind hit's hard. His fist collideing with your head. You hear Blaine scream but your vision has been blured by the blow. A solid kick and loud crack come from your ribs, a shrill noise escapeing your mouth. You reach your hand out for some thing to hold onto, to pull yourself up with. The warmth of a body meets your palm, Blaine rolls to his side, wincing in pain, to look at you. His face is scratched down the right side and his right arm and leg, both bent in unnatural ways.

"K Kurt..." he moans. Theres more undesipherable noise from the gang. You are dragged from the ground and thrown against the unforgiving brick wall. Something shines with the light from the overhead street lamp, dimly aluminating the scene. It slams into your side, pain screaming through your body, animalistic noises come from your mouth at each strike of the crowbar. Liquid heat runs down your chest, soaking you clothes and leaving you to colapse to the cement ground, barely concious.

All that's left of your mind to run is immediatly searching for Blaine. He's about five feet away, covered in blood, presumably his own, and shaking in pain. The gang seems to be done with you and has moved to finishing Blaine off. The same crowbar, bloodied by it's attack on you, collides with his chest as it is droped from above. There's laughter and retreating footsteps. The alley goes scilent, except for the sound of your and your boyfriends wheezing and pained breathing.

"Blai- Blaine!" you mannage to scream out as the pulsating pain through out your intire body intensifies. He slowly turns his head to you, revealing the gapeing wound left on his sholder. "Blaine... I... Can't... B-breath!" your words falter as you push them out. Blaine's body moves closer to yours until he's laying against your bloodied side, a gentle arm drapeing across your chest. Feeling dizzy, you close your eyes, letting the darkness wash over you.

"I Love you, Kurt!" Blaine sputters between tears. "so much" the water running down his face, washing away some of his dried blood. You can feel your self slipping away, slowly loosing your grip on reality. The pain starting to become numb. You open your eyes againg, clinging to the last minutes of life you have.

"I love you, Blaine." you wisper, the only voice remaining in you. Staring into his eyes, blue meeting hazel, his lips meet yours and yours his. These last moments are almost through. Your eyelids slide closed again, leaving your last memory to be Blaine. With all the strenght you can gather, you finish "so much." These last words fall from you lips.

There is no feeling, no hurt, no pain. But no joy, or happiness either. Some people say it's Heaven. But for you, an empty white space, void of all future and past, a constant present. Alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**This is really short, i know. I'm sorry. But never fear, there's more to come! Just not in second person. Once again I politely ask for reviews and possibly futuer styles for me to play around**_

_**with. I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
